Support is requested for the Gordon Research Conference on Lipid Metabolism to be held at Kimball Union Academy, Meriden, New Hampshire, June 21-25, l982. Its objective is to extend the frontiers of science by fostering free and informal exchange of ideas among scientists interested in lipid metabolism. These conferences have always emphasized significant advances in the field. All of the invited speakers will be chosen soly on the basis of perceived excellence in research. The l982 Conference includes the following main topics: Cell membranes and lipids, interactions of lipids with proteins, apolipoprotein B and triglyceride metabolism, HDL and enzymes of lipoprotein metabolism, lipoprotein biosynthesis, lipoprotein receptors, non-receptor lipid transfer mechanisms, animal models of hyperlipemia, and human hyperlipemias.